


The Stars Are Beautiful (And So Are You)

by BlueSkies_BrokenStars



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Stars, at least once, i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkies_BrokenStars/pseuds/BlueSkies_BrokenStars
Summary: When you live in a city, you have to accept the fact that some nights the stars will be hidden from your sight...Or will they?
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Stars Are Beautiful (And So Are You)

Some nights, when the sky is clear, Kai walks out on his balcony and stares at the stars. Which are obviously not many and often outshined by the lights of the nocturnal life, since he lives in a fairly big city, but the simple act of looking up and searching for their feeble glow is… relaxing. It's a very heart-warming feeling, being able to catch a glimpse of the great cosmos' brilliance and to feel like you are part of it.

It’s a great way to stop overthinking everything, he figures, as he steps out on his balcony and leans on the balustrade. He slowly raises his head and looks at the firmament. Tonight, the lights of the city seem to be too bright for the stars, and the blue and cheerful sky from a few hours before seems suddenly empty and desolated.

Kai can’t help but frown, and he's about to come back into the apartment when a warm and soft hand touches his own, keeping it on the cold iron of the railing. He turns around to meet a pair of blue eyes, more radiant than the sky, gleaming in their own light, independent from the moon, the sun, or the stars.

“Aichi…” he breathes, and the eyes shine with new strength, like an already bright fire that’s been rekindled.

“Did you find some stars?” the younger boy asks, raising his head towards the firmament.

“Not really. Tonight they don’t seem to show up”

“Who knows, maybe they assumed you were playing hide-and-seek with them, and they want to make the game harder for you” is the playful answer.

“I thought you were studying cosmology” he teases “You should be aware that stars don’t play hide-and-seek”

Aichi pouts a little, and with a smirk, Kai’s hands leave the railing, as he turns to the living room (aka bedroom) of his flat, currently engulfed in the dim light.

“Are you giving up so easily?”

He stops to stare at Aichi’s face, who is looking at him with a warm smile and a hint of mischief. Somewhere in his head, he realizes that the younger teen is using his inability to turn down a challenge, and that he should absolutely not fall for it-

“What do you mean?”

But he’s not going to change that much. Luckily, the other doesn't take time to tease him as Miwa would and answers swiftly at the question.  
“You said it yourself, I’m studying cosmology,” he shrugs, in an endearingly timid way “which means that I know pretty well the position of the stars in the firmament. We could simply pretend to see them"

Aichi takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, before looking at Kai again.

“Picture it…” he says, and Kai wouldn’t ever dare to refuse that offer. So he joins the other’s side, leaning on the balustrade, and maybe also on Aichi’s shoulder.  
He closes his eyes, and listens to the calm and sweet voice that whispers about stars and constellations, even the ones that don’t exist anymore, about their names and their stories, about the people who first saw their shining light, who wrote and sang in honor of their brilliance.

He pictures everything, smiling softly at the sky, at those bright blue eyes, and at the person whose face they grace. Aichi smiles back, his hands rising towards Kai’s shoulders.

They kiss under the moonlight, and Kai absently realizes he was wrong: the stars are beautiful tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I did it! This is my first fic ever and I am not a native english speaker, therefore I am open to critiques.  
> This is one of my favorite ships, and I hope to have done them justice!


End file.
